


【原创】【克丽奇】The New Path

by Amairingo



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Female topping Male, Pegging
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amairingo/pseuds/Amairingo
Summary: 为官方cp证明。克丽女王其实真的很攻。虽然在早期一直被反派抓走被迫出演英雄救美。不过后来基本上都是她救奇奇了。





	【原创】【克丽奇】The New Path

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2018/07/09

“这么久了，”斯蒂芬拥抱着银发女子，站在满是瓦砾尘土的圣所里。

“我一直以为爱是一种需要挣脱的束缚，它会让我的意志偏离航道。所以我全身投入了黑暗的深渊……”

“可是爱又是一条新的道路。你——你和我，都得从头走起。”

克丽眼中含着泪水看着许久未见的爱人，他带着疲惫却依然温柔的表情，右眼里充满了期翼和爱。

“你对我来说一直如此。斯蒂芬。我一直在寻找————你拥有的祥和，欢愉，爱。”

离开斯蒂芬的怀抱，克丽抱着两侧的胳膊像是还记挂着怀中的什么东西。她走上高悬在半空的王座。

“而我又该如何是好。”

“我现在要治理整个暗黑纬度——一整个宇宙。虽然没你的那么大，但是更混乱。”

她无力地瘫坐在相比她身躯过于庞大的王座，撑着一边的扶手叹气。

“这个我从未真正了解过的世界。而现在所有的民众都等待我的引导！我！”

“我以为一直以来多玛姆用恐惧统治这里的原因是这里的一粒沙尘都让人头疼。”

斯蒂芬踏上浮空的台阶，身后是从圣所维山蒂之徽的窗户中透出的月光。而面前是环绕暗黑纬度王座的点点星光。他无言的走向克丽————她需要一个足以支撑这一切重担的理由。

“可是，看看你啊，”

她抓住来到面前的斯蒂芬的双手，袖子扬起带着闪烁的星尘，头上燃烧的烈焰皇权之冠衬托着银白色的头发，让她周身更加璀璨。

“你背负着保护整个宇宙的责任，而你甚至不能统治它。你必须藏匿于黑暗之中，为他人而战，治愈伤痛，提供支援——”

他告诉过克丽，关于独眼巨型，关于那些他背弃的信念。和最终被拯救的自我。她根本无法想象斯蒂芬承受的苦痛。即便有些伤害他们曾共同分享，可灵与肉的分离让她彻底失去了对方的音讯。在斯蒂芬斯特兰奇的自我消散迷失的时候，她茫然无措，只能祈盼那位跨越了死亡的法师能够再次回到他们身边。

“甚至没时间修修胡子。”

她哽咽了，水蓝色的眼睛中流转着泪水，却为面前这个将痛苦视为挚友的人保持着笑容。她不允许自己的情绪破坏这一刻。是时候了，她等了这么久——在这么多事，这么长时间，在他从为世人而死回归之后。

“你与我，克丽——你与我同生共死，承担苦痛——你我之外，诸天之上——”

“上千万秘法的神灵可以见证我们永久誓约结合的灵魂。”

“我明白，斯蒂芬。但这难道不是众人皆知吗？”

克丽笑着不知从哪里掏出她早已准备许久的指环。那是从多玛姆来到世间之前就在暗黑纬度流传下来的法器。它们本为一体，将佩戴者用坚不可破的誓言绑定，灵魂永不分离，直到永恒。

他们为对方带上戒指，那圆环在手指上发着明亮的光，随后埋没进骨肉。他们交换了一个吻，只是轻柔的触碰。对方的爱与喜悦通过精神的绑定传来。

蒙诺普尔之十二月的光穿透维山蒂之辉，瓦图姆的风吹拂两人的衣摆，他们早已被诅咒将姓命连结，灵魂相通。在诸神的见证之下合二为一。

这样，契约缔结，誓言成立。今夜就是新婚之夜。

接下来的事就顺理成章了。他们相拥着，斯蒂芬准备就这样将两人传送离开。克丽抓着他衣领迫使他低头，她轻轻靠近对方耳边说着：

“答应我，我亲爱的斯蒂芬，今晚听我的，好吗？”

斯蒂芬有些惊愕，但毫不犹豫的点头，他会满足克丽的一切要求，不仅仅是今晚。

————————————————————————————

他仰躺在自己床上，心情激动。他们交往很久，有过亲吻，有过拥抱，却没有过真正的肌肤相亲。而在这一天，它终于要发生了。

  
“斯蒂芬……”女孩甜蜜的声音呼唤他，把他从思考中拉回来。  
  
  
  
应克丽的要求，一块布料轻柔的环过他双眼带走了本来就缺失了一半的视野。不管她想做什么，斯蒂芬想。那一定都不坏。说不定对方只是害羞，也可能是惊喜。  
  
衣物摩擦的声音传来，随后身体两边的床铺陷下去，熟悉的克丽最爱的沐浴露和光滑柔软的肌肤一起入侵他的个人空间。她的指尖微凉，轻轻碰到他脸颊像是怕吓到没有视觉的他。随着继续抚上脸颊的手，一些轻巧的吻落在他嘴唇上。  
  
斯蒂芬动了动头想要将触碰变成缠绵，克丽却避开他向下滑，用嘴唇描绘他下颚的线条。舌头滑过随吞咽的动作滚动的喉结。垂下的发丝凌乱的在他身上扫过，痒痒的。身体挪动的动作终于让克丽不得不贴在高挑的男人身上来达到每一个地方。  
  
柔软的压力贴上斯蒂芬腹部，因为挤压扩散一些，随着克丽的动作拖动。斯蒂芬想象那梦一般美好的银发女子超脱凡人的肉体。他呼吸急促，落在锁骨和心脏附近的吻一定也差距到了起伏。不过这一切值得等待，值得他为了自己的妻子等待。  
  
克丽也没辜负和忽略他的急切，随着压力的离开，克丽的手从他胸前滑下抚摸着紧实的躯干。越来越接近热源。

她望着斯蒂芬泛起红晕的脸和微微分开喘息起来的嘴唇，这是她肖想已久的场面。而脑海中的远不及眼前的万分之一。

  
  
斯蒂芬感觉自己已经全硬了。因为确实的一种感官而不断放大的触觉全部被大脑送向下体让那里为快感而准备着。他不需要自己急切的用手照料，前端湿润的一点就被纤细的手抹开。不同于他曾交往的那些女性，克丽多年的修行努力，和在前线的每一次战斗都在她手上留下了印记。有些粗糙的触感意外的不差。

  
  
克丽的手掌攥紧向下挤压，拉下手中那东西最后一点遮蔽让敏感光滑的龟头暴露出来因为水气蒸发冰凉的快感而颤抖着流出更多。斯蒂芬身子向上拱起吸了一口气，然后放松地带着叹息吐出。温热的舌头贴上暴露在外敏感的地方，几次扫过释放液体的地方，向下在系带附近打圈。

这感觉很奇怪，她为了今天做了不少准备。甚至想过要不要去实践————而这是背叛。这不好。她一边看着斯蒂芬的反映一边调整动作。而从对方的精神传来的舒适提醒她努力的方向。

  
  
斯蒂芬不是没经历过这些，但是想到克丽竟为了他了解人类的喜好———甚至做的这样好。他欣喜的同时也因为下体的快感颤抖着，身体两侧的手想要抓住克丽，想到答应的要求于是抓住床单代替。

  
  
克丽并没有做太多，只是将整个性器弄的湿乎乎的之后变停下了。斯蒂芬不满的挺了挺胯，被松开的勃起随着动作在空中摇晃。

  
  
“啊———！”

  
  
斯蒂芬惊讶的低喘。是他想的那样吗。柔软的皮肤从下方裹住他的性器推挤，从两边挤压着。小小的颗粒磨蹭过胯间。那刚刚与他成婚的女王正用女性美好的专属照顾他。

  
  
“克丽————”

  
  
他有些害怕克丽在强迫自己。从刚刚开始就一言不发。他不需要她一定这样，最普通的结合也能————  
  
克丽的动作马上打断了他的想法，柔软紧紧地夹着他抽动，却和真正做爱的感觉大不一样。更加光滑，冰凉，柔软。  
  
他晃起了腰配合白发女子双乳挤压的动作，离开缝隙之间的前端碰到了对方等待在那的嘴唇，在每一次露出的时候收到一次舔舐或吮吻。

克丽用力在不转动头的方向的情况下抬眼看向斯蒂芬。对方露出了她了解却从没见过的表情。她在“学习”的时候见过无数个人失神迷茫的表情。她也似乎见过，斯蒂芬被魔咒催眠，或是因为什么魔法而昏沉的时候。但这完全不同。她能读出美妙的幸福和快乐。身体和精神一同沉浸于她的动作。是她。  
  
在他速度明显加快的时候克丽果断的放开了他留下还在摇动的腰胯。不能就这样轻易结束。  
  
克丽又挪上去亲吻他，然后将花瓣般柔软的唇瓣准确地飘落在他一侧的乳头上。很少有女人会关注那里。他自己其实也很受用，不知道克丽是不是真的知道了。一侧的凸起被灵活的舌头照顾着，另一侧也马上碰到了冰冷湿滑的手指。小巧的凸起被转圈揉按着，随后两根手指夹起揉捻。另一侧是吮吸和拨弄。姑娘柔软的胸膛贴在他腹部，他的性器被压在他们身体之间摩擦。  
  
“啊………克丽……这………”  
  
刚刚袭来的手指上的冰凉似乎掺杂了什么，更强烈的麻痹的快感从被抚摸的乳尖穿下他胸膛，那里烧的火热，随后另一侧也被照做。平时只是助兴的地方也变得像是下体一样火热敏感。  
  
“嗯…啊………啊啊啊啊！”  
  
克丽没有回应他的疑惑，而是同时捏起两个涨大了不少的乳粒拉起，胸前距离大脑更近的地方直接送上一股强烈的快感让斯蒂芬挺气胸膛，头向后仰着呻吟出声。  
  
克丽想要做什么都不要紧，她不会伤害自己的。

克丽有些紧张，斯蒂芬的情绪激烈的颤动，能量传递过来变成了高温。身体渴望的发热，她不住的开始磨蹭下体，终于收到了在准备的时候没感到过的快感。  
  
斯蒂芬则为了那突如其来惊人的快感而摔回床上大口的呼吸。而接下来的动作让他的喘息突然变成惊愕的抽气。  
  
在他腿间的克丽压着他的大腿分的更开，带着湿滑液体的手指果断的触碰着饱满的双球下方的地方。  
  
斯蒂芬怎么可能不明白。他也不是没和男人交往过，只是鲜少有男女这样做，对方对每一个引起快感的方式了如指掌让他有些感动又诧异。不过那些显然带着助兴效果的液体马上让他双腿打的更开，臀瓣抬起分开，为了克丽接下来的动作放松。他屁股下的被塞进一个枕头，让动作不那么吃力。刚刚在穴口揉按的手指已经让那里感觉热的像在燃烧，肌肉放松下来随着身体的意志收缩起来。  
  
“唔…………啊………”  
  
新的黏滑冰凉进入了许久没被使用的地方。那里快乐的接受了入侵，欢迎般收缩着，第二根手指很快就加入，推进更多液体。  
  
“斯蒂芬我亲爱的…你还好吗…”  
  
克丽终于忍不住问出了声。她一直不敢说话，怕斯蒂芬厌恶拒绝这些，但之前的动作显然已经让他身体颤抖滚烫，胸口到脖子都烧成粉红。快乐的呻吟和表情给了她一些鼓舞。她着迷地看着斯蒂芬扬起的嘴角还有微微流出的唾液。如果能看到他的眼睛就更完美了。但是刚刚手指的动作却让表情变了样，他咬了咬自己的嘴唇但是无济于事，之后大张着嘴喘息发出呻吟，头左右摇晃几下磨蹭着床单。那看上去就像是被什么噩梦折磨一般。  
  
“没……啊……你可以继续…没事的。宝贝。”  
  
斯蒂芬的声音哽咽，比平时更加低沉沙哑，其中夹着不稳的呼吸。可斯蒂芬不会骗她，既然他这样说了。  
  
克丽插入他身体的手指带进去的液体早就奏效，现在内壁也难耐的被灼烧，主动缠上那异物加紧。克丽抽动着手指，分开扩张。斯蒂芬开始随着她动作送上臀部迎合，继续低声呻吟着。紧紧裹缠着克丽手指的柔软触感十分讨人欣喜，她希望那手指变成什么更加粗壮硬挺的家伙，能够让斯蒂芬完全为她打开。

仔细在肠道内摸索着，她加上一根手指和更多的润滑，小心翼翼对待对方脆弱的黏膜，而那些粘液的效果让人惊骇。克丽确定自己还没能找到那处。可斯蒂芬已经不住开始浑身颤抖，性器淌着水沾湿了胯间，随着她每一次戳弄的动作有节奏的发出呻吟。

斯蒂芬眼前一片闪烁，即便自己蒙着眼，快乐的电流也在他眼前打着火花。他不敢仔细去想现在的状况。每当他想到自己在新婚之夜被可爱甜美的妻子用手指玩弄，后穴像是从未有过的敏感。只是按压前列腺才有的酥麻现在扩散到整个肠壁。和异物接触的地方都热的烫人，快要烧化大脑。而最后一点理智还在想着，克丽是否真的能从其中感到快乐。

克丽有些难耐的看着眼前的场景，她的丈夫浑身涨红在她身下扭动，她另一只手斯蒂芬的腿，摸向自己腿间。轻轻的挤压揉按着，两手的动作节奏几乎一致。

“呃嗯啊啊啊啊！！”

斯蒂芬突然高声喊了起来，身体拱起腿颤抖着打开，克丽被激烈的快感震的马上停下两手的动作。否则可能会因为腿间和胸口同时传来的酸胀而就这么结束。斯蒂芬也并没有因为仅仅一下强烈的刺激就射出来，但是多半也坚持不了多久。白浊的前液从阴茎顶端流出。他因为突然失去后穴的手指有些茫然。刚刚才找到前列腺，克丽就要放弃了吗？

他们两人粗重的喘息声回荡在室内，稍稍平复着快要越过边境的快感。

“我的爱…我可怜的斯蒂芬……”

克丽又接近了他，什么温热湿润的东西抵上他收缩的穴口————

“！…克丽……”

这没可能，这样的变化即便是魔法也要准备许久。绝不会是那样。克丽只是为了他准备了些道具而已。斯蒂芬这样对自己说。

“嘘——交给我——唔……啊——”

温暖的硬挺撑开肌肉环，那形状温度和触感真实的不可思议，在克丽缓缓推进的时候她还发出舒适的长叹。那根阴茎似的东西尺寸不小，不光是把他撑开，还深深的向里闯，像是要把他全部填满。

“克丽……眼……”他想看着她，他知道克丽在害怕什么，害怕他的拒绝，恐慌，厌恶。他怎么会，这是他的承诺，他的誓言。更何况————他现在很爽。

克丽没有解开，似乎犹豫地停顿，然后分开他的大腿，将那东西全部插入，知道斯蒂芬感觉自己触碰到了对方光滑的小腹。她并没有就这样抬起斯蒂芬的双腿，而是用手抚摸着他被充满的腹部按压，欣赏着斯蒂芬为她产生的快感而沦陷。然后双手抓住对方的腰慢慢抽动起来。

“克……丽……嗯……”

斯蒂芬为了表示自己的顺从与接收，手臂摸索着环上克丽的脖颈，双腿环住姑娘纤细的腰交叉拉近，深入的性器让两人都发出更粗重的喘息。他缠住比自己较小的女孩，被她不断加速的挺动侵犯着。

克丽为斯蒂芬的表现而高兴极了，她没想过会这样，她加大了动作的幅度，然后伸手抽掉了遮蔽斯蒂芬视线的东西。

“唔…克丽……啊嗯……”

斯蒂芬将这举动理解为控制的结束，他双手松了力靠回床上，抓住头两侧的床单。眼前有些眩晕，模糊中是克丽带着红晕和汗水的美丽脸庞，晶亮的眸子火热的盯着他，在视线聚拢和投来的视线交汇时他有些为难的挪开了目光。

“这————啊……唔……”

他彻底明白了究竟。视野中是他一片狼藉的下体，双腿自己打开着，腰肢晃动迎合克丽的动作，克丽穿着一条束带，随着抽出的动作能隐约看到那根逼真的性器。看克丽的反映，不仅是束带内部还有一根为她自己提供服务，在真正用来发力的前方一点还有什么能照顾她生来只是提供性快感的器官。

虽然他清楚这只是克丽在用一个绑在身上的假阳具操他，这场面实在太有冲击力。卧室一侧的镜子完美的映着他淫乱的样子。克丽用力动作着，头发和柔软的乳房一同摇晃，美妙的不似人类（或许本来就不是？）的女孩为快感而轻喘。声音清脆悦耳。这在平时应该再好不过的一切都让他羞耻的更甚。因为他正大张着腿，在床单上颤抖挣扎，被女孩侵犯后穴甚至愉悦到无暇顾及本应用来享受的地方。他发出的声音虽不是女孩那样娇媚婉转，但是低沉沙哑的嗓音被从肺泡挤出的空气推倒嘴边，挂着浑身的欲求和享受飞出。

克丽看着斯蒂芬因为羞耻而用一只胳膊搭在眼上想要盖住淫乱的表情。粉红的胸膛上下起伏，随着她加快的动作而哭泣出声，眼泪沿着颧骨滑下，合不拢的口腔边流出津液。他伸出另一只手去接，却被顶的颤抖把液体抹的满脸都是。

克丽改变了速度，享受着满足自己后穴的酥麻。当快速加力向前顶撞时，却是阴蒂受到更多摩擦。像是有什么东西能射出来一样。那根鼓胀的假阴茎进出对方穴口的光景让她恍惚觉得真的是自己在侵犯他。

“斯蒂芬……啊……斯蒂芬……我爱你……”

她带着温柔的节奏低下头去亲吻斯蒂芬，他也将双手挪开搭在克丽身上上下抚摸，揉捏她柔软的双乳。她靠的更近，双峰贴上斯蒂芬的胸膛。用力吻着他，嘴上激烈的交缠甚至比下体的动作更甚。当氧气缺少让两人都放开之后，结合的部位又开始叫嚣着不满。

“我也……爱你……啊啊啊啊————”

克丽抬起斯蒂芬一条腿折向另一边，让他侧卧着，自己挤进腿弯之中有这个方向挺入。她听到斯蒂芬拔高的呻吟，脑中过电一样一阵阵酥麻，这个动作或许更容易碰到他渴求的地方。她空出一只手去套用对方濡湿一片的性器，顺滑的动作着，随着抽动加快。

合并的双腿夹得更紧，增加了粗壮的阳具的摩擦，每一次抽动都研磨着内壁，挤压前列腺。被忽视的阴茎突然被抓住快速的抚弄，新鲜的快感一下带着他的理智冲上云霄。

随着克丽大幅度的动作，设计在皮带前端的突起不停摩擦挤压过她的阴蒂，她追求着更快的摩擦。自己只是为酸麻的快感而扬起脖子。斯蒂芬却一副完全已经承受不住的样子哭喊着。

她的高潮轻巧而满足，乳头酸胀，从腿间流下些温热的液体。而斯蒂芬却在床单上剧烈的颤抖，射的满身都是，还有些不满的继续自己抽动后穴抚慰高潮之后未能消去的酥麻。

“哈————嗯————啊啊…等等…不”

克丽并没松开手中对方的性器，而是毫无怜悯的套弄着，高潮之后继续的刺激让他痛苦难耐，浑身只有下体还供着力量想要退开，却被狠狠地刺激着只能痉挛。

“我可怜的——甜蜜的斯蒂芬啊——下一次”

她另一只手加入，用力在对方龟头上画圈。

“下一次————或者某一次——”

性器突突地地跳动着，一股股白浊不再喷射而是顺着她手指流下。斯蒂芬大声的呻吟让她不得不凑近对方耳边继续。

“希望我能自己操你。”

斯蒂芬眼前滑过的不只是白光还是克丽耀眼的银发他扭动着达到了第三次高潮。像是尿液一般稀薄的透明液体不断从性器涌出，晕湿了一大片床单。

“晚安，甜心。”

————————————————————————————————  


  
“天，求你了克丽，让我看看嘛。”

克丽伸出左手，闪亮的指环显现，一旁的斯蒂芬手上的指环也跟着发光。

“哇——这么说——你们——”

“结婚是不可能的，”斯蒂芬在一边开口，嗓音沙哑，“萨拉，政府不会允许允许一个公民和一个，甚至是不——按他们来说————不允许存在的人结婚呢？”

而克丽抓起斯蒂芬的手，也向她展示着。

“这是古老拥有神秘力量的指环————”

“即便万千宇宙想要分开它们的佩戴者也无济于事。我们会如愿——或是命中注定，永远在一起。”

“这真是可爱极了，祝福你们。”

End。

  



End file.
